


She Killed It with Kisses

by jusrecht



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tasted like cigarettes and smothered surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Killed It with Kisses

He tasted like cigarettes and smothered surprise.

But he was silent and still, arms fettered by chains invisible but not unnamed. Only the smallest sound, unwittingly escaping the constraint of his throat, saved the tatters of her pride.

She withdrew slowly, slow enough to allow him the option of another kiss, should he wish. But he remained unmoving; _unmoved_ , so she had thought, until distance gave her a better perspective. The agony of longing—or was it longing for agony, after he had betrayed his Tenth so—scrawled all over the canvas of his face evoked a strange susurrus of happiness in the rigid cage girdling her heart.

“I’m going to refuse him,” she told him, as steady and certain as the fingers which still clutched one end of his scarf.

His reaction was not unexpected. Kyoko felt a grim smile twist her lips as his face darkened and angry denial flashed across his eyes. “You cannot do that.”

“Try me,” she said, quiet enough to make it a threat.

His hands now grasped her arms, hard as steel and just as merciless. “You will break his heart,” he hissed, the hint of green in his eyes stark against grey hair and grey sky, “and I cannot live with that.”

And _she_ could not live with _this_ , but Kyoko suspected that he knew that too—and still would do nothing. In his heart, one place reigned above all others and it was not hers.

The hate suddenly surging inside her was entirely alien, too sharp, too deep. All the same, it was the only force she needed to break free from his grip. “Then,” Kyoko began slowly, her voice choked low by anger, fractured by many shades of frustration, “I guess we all have to try our best to survive.”

She spun on her heels and left him under the barren tree, snowflakes dotting the length of her hair.

Her name never passed his lips.


End file.
